gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
General Flagg
:General Flagg is a G.I. Joe character from the A Real American Hero series. Before Hawk ever came to lead the G.I. Joe Team, there was General Flagg. This military man was known for his ability to select the right men for any mission applying the right strategy. While he was never the field commander type, he is willing to do what is necessary should the occasion that he is placed in the field arise. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity Marvel Comics continuity Upon the kidnapping of Dr. Adele Burkhart, General Austin charged Flagg with coming up a plan for a rescue mission. The plan he came up with was a bold one and it was a success. Next, when an American research station in the Arctic was raided and the researchers killed, General Austin orders the Joes be sent to investigate. Flagg anticipated this by having already selected the personnel for the mission. He also personally oversaw their deployment. Perhaps Flagg's most frustrating moment was during an Armed Forces Day parade where he had the Joe Team's MOBAT tank as one of the featured attractions. What he didn't know was that Cobra wanted to steal the tank and the Joes were chased around New York. He tried his best to placate the viewing Joint Chiefs' growing impatience. The MOBAT arrived and demolished the stand he and the generals were on. Flagg finally had his chance to put Cobra Commander under custody but the latter took a hostage. Even though Flagg was a captain on the pistol team with excellent marksmanship skills, he still couldn't risk the harming the hostage and the Commander was able to escape. While Flagg is not active battlefield participant, he does whatever it takes to get his men the resources they need. When the Cobra found out the location of the G.I. Joe Headquarters and launched a full-scale assault on its HQ. General Flagg was present during the attack. He took the responsiblity of protecting the Baroness whom the Joes had captured during the events on the attack on Treasury Building. In between the attacks, when Major Sebastian Bludd escaped from Joes he proceeded to rescue the Baroness from the Joes. He knocked out the Joes who were assigned to watch over him but General Flagg arrived at that time and duelled with Major Bludd, but Bludd in between the duel shot General Flagg fatally in the chest and escaped. Doc tried to revive him but due to the excessive blood loss he died shortly. When the assault ended and Joes were enjoying the reunion of Snake-Eyes and retreat of Cobras they came to know about General Flagg's martyrdom and their joy was short lived. Devil's Due continuity Action Force (British) continuity A Major Flagg appeared in Battle Action Force, fulfilling the same role as General Flagg in the American continuity, so it could be an alternate version of the same character. Animated continuity - Sunbow . He looks and acts more like General Austin.]] General Flagg tasked Duke with testing the security of a military installation. When three assigned Joes are able to make it as far as the silo, he reveals to them what it is exactly being guarded there, a new transmission satellite. At the same instant, Cobra teleported into the silo and Flagg and the Joes are forced outside. He and Duke then spearheaded the fight back into the silo. They succeeded but Destro is able to recharge the MASS and teleport the Cobra force and the satellite to safety. The world soon learns of the threat Cobra is brandishing about. A congregation of military leaders from around the world, with Flagg included, takes place in an island in the Pacific. The general assures an interviewing reporter that surrender will not be an option. He is soon forced to eat his words as Cobra uses the MASS once more to teleport the congregation to Cobra Castle. And just as soon, he and the other generals are forced to wear the electronic headbands and become mindless slaves. As a slave, Flagg is used by Cobra to stand for sentry duty until he is pulled out to declare surrender to Destro and Cobra. When the world makes too many excuses for surrendering, an enraged Destro has Flagg pulled out as the first military leader to be executed. Fortunately, the Joes arrive in time and prevent his untimely death. Toys Trivia Write up External links * YoJoe.com page * My Useless Knowledge biography * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/General_Flagg * his son: http://gijoe.wikia.com/wiki/General_Flagg_(James_Flagg_III) Footnotes Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Deceased Characters/Marvel Category:Characters with a Brigadier General (O-7) rank